


Don't Die On Me

by mysticminou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Language, M/M, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: Prompt: No, no, no, don't die on me!





	1. Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> On my rp blog, I reblogged a meme for others to send me the prompt "No, no, no, don't die on me" and a character/ship. I kinda ignored the rest of the prompt and just went with those two things and thought I'd share them over here. So have some drabbles. Rated for death and language.

The world was crushing, falling, burning, **_fucking ending_. **The scream that tore bloody and raw from Chat Noir’s throat was primal. The despaired sound twisting and shredding as his worst fear was realized and he was helpless to do a damn thing.

Finding a strength he’d not had since the battle started, Chat kicked aside his akumatized enemy. A pawn in this battle of wits. A pawn that was nothing compared to the Queen that was falling, falling, **_falling_**! He ran towards her and his tears nearly blinded him because this couldn’t be true. NO NO NO

The battlefield had gone silent save his cries and screams. His prayers went unheard as his Lady, his Queen, his fucking reason for living was bouncing against the concrete of the street like a rag doll. Her limber arms and legs were never meant to bend like that! And, dear gods, no, no, no! So much red! He’d always thought she’d looked lovely in red, but now that stark color against the gray of Paris made him sick. His screams cut out on a choking sob as droplets of his own blood splattered against his lips. His throat raw and destroyed from the abuse.

Chat Noir dropped heavily to his knees beside his Lady; his knees squishing nauseatingly in the warm puddle of red that was already too big. Chat’s hands hovered and twitched above her broken form for a moment before he cradled her to him like a the precious porcelain doll she was. “Please,” the breath burned his throat as he rocked back and forth as he held her. “Don’t die, _please_.”

All of those times he’d tried to tell her. I love you. I love you. I love you.

None of that mattered. His heart shattered with every final beat of hers. Her eyes were shut and _**please, please, open your eyes, my Lady!** _He tried to be gentle, but as he brushed her bangs aside, his claws caught on her unprotected skin and small cuts further marked her face. “Bugaboo…” His forehead rested against hers as his tears, hot and thick, dropped onto her skin and baptized her of the fresher bloodstains.

Then, the pink magic swirled around them. Her final breath stolen from her by their enemy rather than Chat Noir’s lips. A small red creature landed pathetically on a cobblestone before him and Chat was frightened to look into the pale face of his soulmate. Especially when he heard Rena and Carapace scream.

Adrien leaned up just enough to make sense of the familiar clothes.

The world was crushing, falling, burning, **_fucking ending_. **The scream that tore bloody and raw from Adrien Agreste’s throat was primal. The despaired sound twisting and shredding as his worst fear was realized and he was helpless to do a damn thing. 

NO NO NO

_**PRINCESS** _


	2. Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn’t what you wanted, but it somehow came out as Lukadrienette. I’m a slut for Frozer and thought I’d add another reason for Kitty to be in a bad mood.

When Frozer had covered the landscape in ice, Chat had not expected the people to also become frozen. As he rushed out of the hall after checking on Marinette, his gut clenched at finding both Kagami and Luka frozen on the ice. A part of him felt bad that while he was concerned for Kagami, his gaze barely lingered on her before he was wobbling across the ice towards the other male. Chat’s claws hovered near Luka’s face as Chat recalled Marinette’s happiness at being with him. How she’d smiled so prettily. 

“No, no, no…” 

Marinette would be crushed if something happened to Luka.

“Don’t you die on me,” Chat snarled at his rival. “Marinette needs you.” The words tasted sour in his mouth, but if his Princess found happiness in the other boy, then Chat would do everything in his power to stop Frozer. Chat turned sharply and landed painfully on his rear with a yelp. He’d forgotten he was on skates and therefore had to move differently. Grumbling, he shakily got back onto his feet and skated towards the exit.


	3. MariBlanc

It happened in slow motion.

Why was Marinette even there? Why wasn’t she at the bakery? Why?

Hawkmoth had been displeased with Chat Blanc’s lack of progress in obtaining the Miraculous from Ladybug. He grew bored of his trysts with the young designer and with the constant push and pull Ladybug worked on Blanc’s corruption. His father’s solution was to send another akuma out. Blanc didn’t know where he’d found this victim, but it was far more dangerous than nearly any other. So far in their battle, Blanc had been going on the defensive with very little offense of his own.

But, then, that _stupid_ little girl, his Princesse, just had to appear. Her voice calling out for him across the deserted street. Blanc spared the girl a glance and snarl. “Get out of here, idiot!” His momentary distraction was enough for the akuma to knock him off his feet. Blanc flew back several yards and landed against a Passat, his mass creating a dent in the hood before he rolled heavily to the ground. Blanc barely had time to collect his bearings when he noticed the butterfly mask light-up across his opponent’s face. The twisted face of the villain locked on Marinette as he began to call upon his cursed powers. Magenta eyes widened as Blanc realized what Hawkmoth’s poison words had instigated.

“Mari!” Blanc yelled as he forced himself to his feet, his aches evaporating as adrenaline and purpose flooded his veins. He sprinted towards his girl as the destructive attack was released. Blanc had seen firsthand what those energy balls of purple were capable of. The melted and destroyed block they were on was his evidence. “No, no, _no_!”

He pushed her away, her small body falling to the side and rolling across the cobbled street just as the attack collided with him, where she had been less than one second ago. Blanc shouted in pain as he was electrocuted from the attack. His body spasmed as he was tossed back several feet to the ground. The blistering shockwaves receded after a moment, an eternity, but Blanc could not force himself up. Couldn’t even open his eyes.

Organ systems began to shut down one by one. Cramps burned inside him as he heard and felt his heart began to slow. The pounding in his ears ebbed away as blood flow began to dry up. Over the ringing in his ears, he could hear her angelic voice screaming.

“Kitty! Don’t die!”

Blanc felt something wet drip across his cheek and warmth engulf him. She was crying for him. He felt nothing where he knew should have been a painful lurch and squeeze of his withering heart.

There was so much he wanted to tell her. But with the slowing of his heart, the pauses between beats so many seconds, he fleetingly knew there was no time. He couldn’t even open his eyes to look at her face one last time.

But that was okay. Because she was okay.

With one final beat and a sigh, he slipped away.


End file.
